And now, Our Bodies are the Guilty Ones
by GoldStarsAreMetaphors
Summary: it cannot be your’s finn...” nearly whispering she said “It can’t. it’s not. It’s not.” . He cupped her face in his hands, and said “thank you”. basically Rachel figures it out. RACHEL/FINN centric with some other stuff. Puck character development R&R :
1. Chapter 1

_HEYYY. 1st story on fanfiction ( but i have written stuff on youtube before) really excited about it, please review!, will be a multi chapter story, if you guys like it! I LOVE LEA MICHELE, and spring awakening (hence the title). So basically this came out of the deprivation of FINCHEL and wrote this a little while back. takes place aroundd... 5th episode, Rachel just finding out that Quinn is pregnant. So yeah! please review! _

Quinn is pregnant. Rachel was sure she heard that right. She wasn't supposed to hear it, obviously, but she did. Her heart swelled in her chest. Doing anything she could not to cry, she spun around quickly, only to bang into Finn, who, she noticed, eyes were red and blotchy. He looked so worn out, but this could not wait.

Taking a deep breath she told him "We need to talk."

"yeah. We do."

She dragged him into an empty practice room. She sat down on a couch and crossed her legs.

"I…rach…I need…."

"Stop it. I heard. We all heard." She felt sorry for him, but she wanted to slap him at the same time. How dare he go out with her, and then kiss her? Wait, she thought. I guess I kissed him. So instead, she breathed heavily, preparing for the worst.

He took a short breath in and sat down beside her. Slouching, he said. " I don't know how. I thought we… we never had sex. We didn't"

"then it can't… …its not your child finn"

" s-ss-she said… we were in the hottub… I dont know." He averted his eyes shamefully

Not really wanting to know the answer, she asked " were you clothed?"

"yes. Apparently the hot tub facilitates… sperm movement."

She laid her face in her hands, whipping away the tears that were begging to form.

Suddenly she jerked her head up, not caring how her mascara was running or how the tears were still streaming down her face, "well that makes no sense. The chlorine and the intense heat would kill the sperm instantly. It cannot be your's finn!" nearly whispering she said "It can't. it's not. It's not."

Finn sat silently, he wanted to believe Rachel, she was a 4.0 student after all… but why would Quinn lie… and more importantly, who did she sleep with then…

"Rachel. Are you sure that's right"

"Finn, I am always sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat there silently for what seemed like hours.

He took a sharp breath in. Tears welled in his eyes. Rachel looked straight back at him, their eyes interlocked in a death grip.

He moved closer to her, his hand on her thigh, sending chills throughout her body. He cupped her face in his hands, and said "thank you" inches away from his face she managed to breathe out " no problem"

Moments passed, until he leaned down, and kissed her tenderly she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She became adventurous, her tongue flicking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Obliging, he fought back with his own tongue, as the kiss became heavier. He moved on top of her, running his fingers through her hair. He whispered in her ear, "you're so beautiful"

He moved from her lips, kissing down her neckline, and stroked her breast, asking for permission.

Rachel drew in a sharp breath. This was new, it was hot and heavy, but she wanted it… Wrapping her legs around him, she nodded and kissed him again.

Finn was waiting for the mailman to come, wafting for the screaming.

It didn't. He knew, this was real. This was.. it. This was Rachel.

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, the cold air shocking her newly exposed skin. She was breathing heavily, waiting. She whispered " Finn…. Please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. S was tapping his feet, waiting for Rachel and Finn, almost 15 minutes late now, which was especially odd for Rachel. He huffed angrily and went walked out of the auditorium to look for them. It was silent, until he heard a soft moan, coming from his right, then a loud creak. He walked towards the noise, but stopped abruptly when he heard what must be Rachel, say " oooo,,, finnn please" he was not sure what was going on…noticing the shut practice room , he tossed the door open , to find a half naked Rachel under a half naked Finn.

He threw his hands over his eyes, shocked and slightly disturbed by the image. He quickly said, " practice is cancelled."

He briskly walked back into the auditorium, telling everyone they should just go home.

Rachel and Finn, sat frozen.

Finn asked, breathlessly, "Rachel... what now?"

Although she had her misgivings, this was too good to stop.

Rachel, still wrapped up in him, figuratively, and quite literally, gently plead, 'they are all gone by now.. they must be… don't stop. Please. I need you." And with that, Finn resumed kissing her forcefully once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the Hallway, Quinn was looking for Finn; Mr. S had a horrified, twisted, I-saw-something-I- shouldn't-have- look on his face when he came back in, and she was thinking the worst.

Puck came out from behind her. " You know what is going on. They are sexing each other up, and Shue saw it. I bet they are still going at it."

"stop! JUST STOP IT." she yelled.

The silence was broken by a loud moan, followed by a scream "Rachel…oh god."

Puck and Quinn ran down the hallway. Stopping at the door, Quinn said "you go in. I can't."

Opening the door, Puck discovered exactly what he thought, Finn and Rachel, well… Sexing it up. He yelled out to Quinn, " Yep. They're doing it."

At the sound of his voice, Rachel sat up, horrified that puck had seen her.. well naked, with finn… well… inside of her. Finn grabbed a blanket and covered the both of them.

They quickly dressed, (Sort of, if a shirt on backwards, and a skirt ruffled up way to high was dressed, then yes, they were)

Quinn walked in, yelling. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Finn responded with, "HOW COULD YOU! YOU ….. BITCH!... YOU LIED. it's not my baby, it's impossible. YOU SLUT. I can't believe you would even try something like that. Its sick, and twisted, exploiting me, when you damn well knew it wasn't mine."

Rachel sush-ed Finn, turned to Quinn and Puck, and said softly, "I am not an idiot, but apparently you are. Chlorine and heat kills sperm."

After a heavy moment of silence Rachel spoke again.

"Look, Quinn. Our current predicament is not exactly ideal, but nevertheless, you are part of glee, and in order to win, we must be a family. So, even though we have not always… seen eye to eye… if you need help, we will … be there … for you."

Finn, although still pissed at Quinn, was shocked, but at the same time not really at what Rachel had said. (This was Rachel after all, the sweetest girl he ever knew)

It was so forgiving, so unnecessarily kind, it just made him want to kiss her again. Instead, he gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Rachel blushed and squirmed in her seat, hiding her pleasure.  
Quinn was dumbfounded, speechless. She managed to say, "You know, I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed."

Rachel responded, " I know"

And with that, she led Finn up from the couch by his hand, and walked out, with satisfaction.

------------------------------------------------

Finn and Rachel walked quietly, the only sound is their shoes clicking down the hallways in unison. They stop as they reach the parking lot, turning to each other. Rachel, for the very first time in her life, is completely speechless.

The only thing he can think of to say is, " Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure, that'd be nice Finn."

But before they reach the car, Rachel suddenly grabs Finn into a tight hug, as if making sure this was all still real.

Finn ,startled by the embrace, moved away only to draw her close again, leaning down, and kissing her softly.

Rachel stopped only to say, "Finn. Please don't hurt me"

"I could never."

ALRIGHTYYY review pleasee!!! [: thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

_OKAY chapter 2… this is an extremely busy week for me, ill try and get one more chapter up. But, Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em sure what direction this is all going to go in, so ANY IDEAS for plot or whatever…. TELL MEEE [: thanks for reading,,, review please!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reach Rachel's house, Finn stops the Car out front. " ill walk you to the door"

FINN POV:

I notice all the lights are out. " Are your parents home?", I venture, hoping not to come off too,… uh, horny.

" No, they are away all week in New York City, some business thing."

"So you are here, …all by yourself?"

"Its not a big deal I'm fine, I seem spend a lot of time alone"

She opened the door. "You're welcome to come in, if you want you know…"

I walked in, and followed her up to her room.

Rachel POV.

GOD, I just want to rip his shirt off hes so hot and perfect… … wait what am I thinking!

These thoughts scare me, I mean…. I actually had sex. Today. With Finn. In a practice room, on school grounds for heaven's sake!

The thought that when we did that, he was technically, TECHNICALLY still with Quinn.

Is it moving too fast?

Just as I think that, Finn grabs me into a hot and heavy kiss, which I gladly return, but I stop, eventually, for oxygen. He keeps prodding, and I resist.

"Rach (Well he's never called me that before! Silent hurrah!), are you okay? "

"yes. NO. kind of. Its just that.."

"are we moving too fast?"

"In a way, but I mean, I like the fast moving, it's fun… but I want…. I really…. I really do like you Finn. I don't want to be the rebound girl, or have the relationship be purely physical. And while I do enjoy that part of it, believe me I do, … I want to be _with_ you."

NO POV

"Rachel"

"Yes?"

"I want to be with you too."

"Okay", she said softly

"Okay." Finn drew her into a hug, kissing her on the head.

Almost inaudibly Rachel whispered "thank you"

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the closeness.

" I am sorry to say, I have to go, my mom will be wondering…"

"Alight Finn, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" as he started to awkwardly leave, She ran up to him turned him around and kissed him firmly, quickly, but full of wanting.

"Okay, now you can go."

RACHEL POV

i cried a little, not because it was regrettable, but because I was torn, in so many ways, I felt guilty, that the guy who I had my first "real" kiss with (only a couple days before), became my FIRST TIME, really quickly. It was fast. But I won't deny it, I liked it. A lottt.

It just felt, dirty, in both negative and positive connotations of the word.

But I do I lov- well I could love finn.

But no longer will I have to lock myself up In my room, singing and blasting sad songs, and crying.

I attempt at my biology lab, and I end up staring at water potential calculations for 30 minutes, all I can think about is Finn.

Finn.

I decided to walk to school today, because, well the bus is a disgrace, and I only have my permit, and thus, I end up walking, with one ipod heaphone in an ear.

Left behind from spring awakening (what a FABULOUS Broadway show!) comes on,

_Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again.__  
__Now to close his eyes--never open them.... _(Finn…)_  
__A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning_

Just then, a dark tall shadow roams behind me as I reach the school parking lot.

Strong arms envelop me from behind, Finn, of course. I stop the music; he turns me around and lifts me up to his lips, quickly stealing a kiss, before the day we had yet to face. _  
_

We separate hands as we dawn upon the entrance of the school.

We walk through the hallways quite normally, no one seems to care or notice.

NO POV

The bell rings, and they silently thank god they have frees 1st period. (although Finn is questioning why he is even here so early.)

The empty hallway is too inviting, stopping at Rach's locker, she draws him into her, kiss him deeply and passionately, the physical attraction too much to handle for more than 15 minutes.

Just then Merecedes voice booms through the hallway

"AW HELL TO THE NO! YOU TWO!.... Finally I guess."

Walking over tina stutters out…

"W-w-what about Q-Quin-nn?"

Finn sulks back against the locker. Rachel moves her arm around his waist saying.

"Well, Due to many facts and my scientific analysis, a was able to figure something out. Something. Important"

"WELL What!" Mercedes said, nearly screaming

"The baby, its not.. Finn's baby. "

"And how do you know this?"

"I do. I cant.. explain all of it. It has been confirmed though"

"So you two?"

Rachel answered, " kind of"

Finn sat up, looked at Rachel.

"Kind of?"

The rest took it as a sign, and fled the scene.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rachel what do you mean!"

"Nothing it's just we didn't really… make it official?"  
"what… Because SEX isn't official enough for you!?"

"SSH. Stop it Finn. Stop. I don't know if you wanted…. If you want a relationship now.."

"I want you. I told you"

"But you don't want a relationship"

"No. im mean yes? I want to be with you RACHEL. I WANT YOU ALL THE TIME. "

"OK THEN."

"FINE."

Rachel huffed breathlessly, and Finn pulled her so close to him, she could feel his… excitement.

She blushed, embarrassed, "Finnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Rachel" , he whispered in her ear, "I can't help it. You're hot and sexy, and I'm wildly attracted to you"

"I can see…. and feel that"

And with that, the bell rang, they quickly broke apart as the hallways flooded with students.

But creepy Jew Fro guy was out quick enough to notice their… intimacy.

"FINE RACHEL I SEE HOW IT IS. HERE (he pulls her underwear, the granny panties, out of his bag) TAKETHESE BACK. "

Finn cannot help it, he bursts out laughing.

"FINN!"

"I'm sorry Rach, it's just, I know you do not wear these!" he said, grabbing them from her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, he's probably jizzed into them one hundred times."

Disgusted, Finn tossed them into the nearest trashcan, shuddering.

Rachel laughed, and they walked to Mr. Shuester's class, anticipating the... awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! So inspiring! But I do need some ideas for plot and such, pleaseee review/ msg me with ideas!!! Hope you like this chapter

_(last chapter)_

_But creepy Jew fro guy was out quick enough to notice their… intimacy._

"_FINE RACHEL I SEE HOW IT IS. HERE (he pulls her underwear, the granny panties, out of his bag) TAKETHESE BACK. "_

_Finn cannot help it, he bursts out laughing._

"_FINN!"_

"_I'm sorry Rach, it's just, I know you do not wear these!" he said, grabbing them from her._

"_I wouldn't touch that if I were you, he's probably jizzed into them one hundred times."_

_Disgusted, Finn tossed them into the nearest trashcan, shuddering._

_Rachel laughed, and they walked to Mr. Shuester's class, anticipating the... awkwardness_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its funny how Rachel, genius student, ended up in Mr. Shue's Spanish 1 class with, all the random freshman, the dumb shit cheerios/ football players, and well… Finn.

See, Rachel, the overachiever that she is, felt that Spanish would be another useful language to add to her repertoire, she was already in AP French 6, and Honors Latin 3, but Spanish was an up and coming language, and Rachel enrolled in Mr. Shuester's class late, because of this and…. .. she found out that Finn was in it, so that was a helpful little nudge.

After class, Mr. S stopped them at the door.

Sighing he said, "you two. Stay please."

Quinn ran quickly out the door sad and ashamed.

"Look, I am going to pretend I never saw… all of that. But is this all… ok?"

Obviously referring to the situation with Quinn, Rachel responded, " , to get things all out in the open I will explain this in the most comfortable way I can. Quinn's baby is not Finn's, because it is scientifically impossible the way she had explained it. Finn, not having the… largest knowledge to draw upon, had no idea, and when he told me I was able to deduce that the many factors involved made it impossible. Quinn claimed that even though Finn and her had never… had intercourse she was pregnant from a hot tub … incident, but this cannot be true because 1. They were fully clothed, and there was not any direct intercourse. 2. It was in a hot tub, which would kill sperm instantly, due to the chlorine and heat. So Quinn must have cheated on Finn. so that is all."

"Ok, well, I guess I didn't need all that detail, but thank you Rachel."

"Of course, Mr. Shuester."

"Now I have a new song picked out, a duet, how… appropriate, …

you two practice it all the time, everywhere, between classes, whatever."

Staring down at the page, Rachel jumped up and hugged Finn "OH I LOVE THIS SONG yay! Lets go practice now Finn!" She said, dragging him by the hand out the door.

They close the door, and Finn pulls her in to a kiss, Rachel blushing fiercely as Mr. S can see them through the window (in the door).

"Can you guys go without touching for … just one second?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel, almost sprinting down the hallway, dragged Finn all the way to a practice room. She ran in, sat down at the piano, and then looked over at the couch. She grew increasing uncomfortable, yet turned on (in a way), as this was the practice room where they had… consummated their relationship, so to speak.

Finn sat down on the couch. He looked the side, and noticed the empty condom wrapper on the floor. Mr. Figgins (principal ) had obviously cut down on the janitorial staff. He chuckled out loud.

"What's so Funny??" she questioned

"Look what I found…" he said, with a sly grin on his face

Rachel seemed to be doing a lot of blushing today, as he her face turned bright red once again.

"Finn Hudson! Throw that away!"

They laughed together, and finn walked over and sat next to Rachel on the piano bench, as she began to start playing No Air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck was not someone who cared. About anything.

So why was this so hard?

The whole lie he kept up, about Quinn.

The voice in his head keeps telling him "don't be like your father… absent."

It is right then, peering into a urinal, that Puck makes a vow to support Quinn, support the baby, anyway he can.

He cannot, will not, be absent.

PUCK POV

I cannot believe I am doing this I cannot believe I am doing this.

Sighing i walk up to her locker, "Berry!"

She turns around, sees my face, and closes her eyes, preparing for a slushie shower.

I wait for her to realize it isn't coming

She slowly opens one eye,

"oh Hello Noah. What do you want."

I grit through my teeth, "nobody calls me Noah, Berry"

"Well nobody calls me Berry, Puckerman." Ok, girls got some spunk. Good to know.

"whatever RACHEL. I was just wondering if you would help me with school?"

"Help you? With school?"

"Yes I need help."

"you… need help?"

"Ok I get it, you keep repeating words so you can find an easy way to say, fuck no. its fine. Whatever"

I turn around and walk away, annoyed even Berry won't help me.

"Noah, no, its ok. Ill help you if you want."

"thanks… Rachel.. how is after glee?

"good. Ok. Bye Noah."

(puck leaves, RACHEL POV)

I cant believe I just agreed to that.

Storming across the hallway Finn says to me, "WHY did you just call him Noah?

"Because that's his name. and it angers him. It's quite funny actually."

"Ok, still, why where you even talking to him."

"He asked me for help with school stuff."

"That's so not like puck. Whatever. You said no right?"

"Uh, no. I figured hes in glee, I should help him. I know he hurt you Finn, I do. But still he is your best friend, manwhore or not. You should work it out."

"Rachel. He slept with Quinn! My girlfriend, at the time"

"And you kissed me twice. You men and your hormones. Look you didn't even like Quinn. Have you ever considered that maybe Puck, for once, wants more than just sex from Quinn?"

Finn sighed. "I don't know. I'll talk to him…sometime."

"Good so you can come with me to a tutoring session after glee."

"What. Rachel! Today!?"

"I am thinking you may need some help too."

He blushed sheepishly. "Ok whatever. On one condition"

She moved closer to him

"What?"

"Party at my house. You and me… Maybe a movie, some candles and… a bed?"

" Finn Hudson…"

"Mother's not home.." he whispered in her ear.

She shivered " ok", and kissed him quickly on the lips walking away to her next class

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_GUYS I TOOK OUT JEW FRO plot that was at the end here, too complicated/im too lazy haahaha_

_thanks - review please_

_LOVELEAGLEEGUITAR_


End file.
